usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Okuyan Nucen'os
The open-minded renegade from a nearly unknown planet who's creative mind can solve nearly any problem, but his low self-esteem and hatred of authority threatens to stop him in his tracks. Personal History Okuyan was born on the 42nd day of Feryu in the year of Rasornorn the Terrible, moving to the 607th subtunnel in the ninth military district of Nom at the age of 8. Having little trouble with growing strength and stature at a young age, Okuyan became proficiently comfortable with the successful quality of himself. He demonstrated little interest in school under the pretenses that everything he "needed" to know, he would learn one way or another when the time came, and therefor considered school inefficient and a waste of his time. Okuyan eventually scored low on an intelligence test, demonstrating a lack of comprehension of many subjects well below his academic level. In a last ditched effort, Okuyan's father enrolled him in the Nom Military Academy in hopes of instilling values and a work ethic into his son. Values, however, were something the Nom Military Academy quickly learned that Okuyan had a surplus of. Despite being certifiably "unintelligent", Okuyan seemed surprisingly opinionated, verging on self-absorbed. He demonstrated little trust in anything told to him and persisted to question orders despite all permittable means of dicipline that was tried. The Military Academy eventually tried to expel Okuyan, but the generous donations from his father succeeded in the academy turning the other cheek towards Okuyan's ways and allowing him to continuing studying in the academy. The seemingly unwavering skepticism of all thoughts and orders, along with his apparent invincibility when it came to punishment, produced a growing popularity for the lagier. He became known by name through the entire academy by all the students and teachers for his ability to throw monkey wrenches into the academy's plans and dogmatic principles. In short, Okuyan became a minor celebrity and a third party in his own right at the academy. There were the students, there were the faculty, and then there was Nucen. Despite not wanting to lose Okuyan's father's donations, the dean of the academy was fed up with Okuyan's antics and perceived him as a source of lack of discipline within the school. When the government began talks about a peace settlement with the United Federation of Planets, the dean noticed legislation in the agreement that would dictate an exchange of military students. Originally the dean did not look forward to having to force someone to go to Starfleet Academy, for at the time the governmental regime was fairly unpopular and few lagiers agreed with the peace talks, nonetheless tolerate Federation species. However, having remembered how Okuyan would often skeptically complain about the demonification of humans by the academy, the dean suddenly realized that Okuyan, being the sole lagier on campus who had demonstrated some form of open-mindedness about Federation species, would be a prime candidate for the exchange. It would also be a means of getting rid of the lagier without expelling him. Okuyan was scheduled for transfer the next week, with the dean's daughter, Hlaoa Zaiba'ny, as his partner for feeding, known as Pon'Arah. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy Although supposedly open minded, Okuyan's initial adjustment to the academy has been difficult. He naturally has grown a rather profound annoyance with Quinn Quigley, the Dean of the Academy, due to his prominent status as an authority figure in the school. However, when Hlaoa Zaiba'ny was force to enroll in the academy, he found the one life line to the people he knew in her. Recently, he has found a new friend in the Vulcan named Teraza, and the two have become known as pranksters around the academy. Additional Information Names: The "ny" suffix is added to the name to convey the negative polarity; the "os" suffix is added to convey the positive polarity; young children have no polarity until they reach their teenage years, and therefore their last name doesn't reflect a suffix yet. See Also * Hlaoa Zaiba'ny * Nom Nucen'os, Okuyan